Haste Haste
by nandy.duolover
Summary: a light and shrt OS... (NO COUPLE) no logic..just timepass...


**hiiii **

**U all watched this Friday's epi 10-Apr-15?Call Centre Murder? That laughing scene...excellent acting by duo and Ansha mam...Aditya sir truly superb...when showing pain between laughter...and when he went back fr Daya sir...**

**And the scene Daya sir snatched the mask from girl..then again gave back..and at that point my mind signaled an arrival of OS**

**krittika di and Zehra apa helped me a lot in this **

**so here I come with a total light and short OS..**

* * *

two people are travelling back home in complete silence..the driver is very interested to speak something but the passenger..bearing a do not disturb board

but the driver can't keep quiet fr long

"boss mein soch raha tha raat kaafi ho chuki hey..hum take away se kuch le ley.."

no response

"nahi mein soch raha tha tum thaq gaye hoge aab jake kitchen.."

"meine kisiko jimmedari di meri fiqar kerni ki?chup chap gher chalo"

the driver made a sad face..again after two minutes said "waise humne socha bhi nahi tha na ki ek admi se badla lene k liye pura call centre ko koi mar dalega.."

no response again..

Soon they reached home and Abhijeet made his way directly to the house

Daya made a 'kya musibat hey' face and parked the car and then he too entered the house

Abhijeet is doing something in kitchen, so he made his way there

"Abhi yea to batao naraaj ho kis baat pey.."

Abhijeet gave him a tough look with "meine kab kaha mein naraj hu?"

"itna to smjhta hu na mein.."

"acha bahut smjhdar ho..(Daya nodded cutely) to baaki bhi khud samajh lo"

and he moved to the fridge..

Daya sighed with "aj meine aisa kya kiya?case solve kiya..usme bhi garbar nahi ki..lunch kiya..jyada gussa nahi kiya..koi risk bhi..risk...arey haan...per wo risk kaha tha uss larki ko taqleef.." he noticed Abhijeet coming so stopped his murmuring..he was about to say something when Abhijeet ordered "jake naha k ayo...khana lagata hu.."

"boss...mein.."

"jo cahe kro.."

he was about to move out of kitchen Daya immediately stopped him with "nahi mein jata hu.."

and he moved to freshen up..

Abhijeet concentrated back on his work

after freshening up Daya came out and found dinner served fr one

Daya shook his head and made his way to Abhijeet's room..

He knocked the door and entered found no one there but sound of shower is coming so Daya decide to wait there only..

After few minutes Abhijeet came out of the washroom found Daya relaxly sitting on his bed..

"yeaha kya ker rahe ho?"

"tumhara wait.."

Abhijeet didn't drag the conversation but half lied on the bed..Daya gave a irritated glance and started strictly

"tumne apna khana kiu nahi lagaya?"

"mein nahi khaunga isliye"

"so funny..per kiu nahi khaoge?"

"laughing gas se pet var chuka hey"

"Abhi..kya bekar mey naraj ho rahe ho..aisa kya.."

"acha..aisa aapne kuch nahi kiya?jab khud ki halat kharab ho rahi thi tab uss larki ko mask dan kerne.."

"boss wo mask usi ki thi..meine usse cheena tha..per use bhi to taqleef.."

"arey haan..mein to vul hi gaya tha sahab to bare Dayalu hey..bechari ko taqleef ho rahi thi..jo shaqs itne log ko mar sakte hey uski taqleef se sahab ka dil.."

"boss..."

but Abhijeet continued..

"aur fir janab khud haste haste gir gaye...arey itni bahaduri dikhani thi to hume bhi jara bula lete..hum sab to nikamme.."

"meine bulaya tumhe sunai nahi diya"

"ha to tab nikal bhi to asakte they..kuch aur bhi to ker.."

"boss" he called in such a tone that Abhijeet stopped with "kya hey?"

"meri to ander reh jana galat mask lautana galat..per tum kiu wapas aye? Aur kisiko to pata nahi chala"

"dekhne gaya tha sahab pura sahid ho chuke yea kuch madat cahiye..sab ko itna experience nahi na sahab ki samaj seva wale nature ko leke"

"Abhi.."

"kya Abhi..bara shauq hey samaj seva ki..are khud mask liya fir use bahar le ayo..nahi ulta sahab ne usi ki saathi se use bachane k liye khud ka mask utar diya..aur gir pare..ek kaam kro tum social work hi kro..mein acp sir se kehta hu koi aur senior inspector rakh le.."

Daya was continuously smiling all through the lecture..

Abhijeet growled "daant mat nikalo sare ki sare tor dunga.."

Daya stopped smiling but his stomach still dancing..

Abhijeet rashly hit him a punch and started "aur janab itni bhari ho chuke hey ki lakh koshish krlo koi hila hi nahi pata hey.."

Daya burst in laughter but stopped with a slap over his head

"waise boss (he asked in very serious tone) tumhe narajgi kis cheez se hey?mtlb meine mask utar diya?yea mein bhari hu..yea tum mujhe hila nahi paye..waise isme galti tumhari hey..budhe ho rahe ho boss mere tarah fit nahi ho.."

Abhijeet chewed with "Daya tu vaag mere najro ki smne se abhie ke abhie nahi to bura pitega..vaag"

Daya still busy in his ha-ha got down the bed moved to door and turned with "umar ho gayi boss tumhari"

"abbey.."

Daya ducked out then again peeped in with "khana laga raha hu..prakat ho jao.."

"mujhe nahi khana.."

"boss haste haste tabse pet dard ker raha hey..chalo na.."

Abhijeet glared but followed his friend with murmur "kal se tujhe diet kerwaunga..aur subha exercise bhi..ek inch bhi hila nahi paya.."

Daya nodded "acha kerwa lena aab dinner ker ley?"

Abhijeet made a super irritated face and both sat fr the dinner…fr now keeping all the anger and gyan sidelined…

* * *

_**R and R**_


End file.
